Lu Bu
Summary L'u Bu' (onyomi: Ryo Fu) is a general of the late Han Dynasty who is infamous for his many betrayals in the plains. Like many warlords of the era, he attempted to establish himself as an independent power before he met his end against Cao Cao's forces. Romance of the Three Kingdoms famously dubs him to be the mightiest warrior of his time. His daughter is Lu Lingqi. Pursuing Lu Bu is considered suicide, if he shows up on the battlefield to challenge you, run. it's easier then losing your entire army. Powers and Stats Tier: LuBupotent (No other tier is good enough for Lu Bu) Name: '''Lu Bu '''Origin: '''Dynasty Warriors '''Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''29 '''Classification: Human, One Man Army Destroyer Powers and Abilities: '''Soloing, Chi manipulation, Elemental Manipulation, Whatever power he tells you he has '''Attack Potency: Beyond athlete (Destroys entire armies like they were nothing), LuBupotent '(Casually cripples people who are beyond a level of tiering, punched the creator through the fourth wall for errors in his page, this accidentally wiped out half a city so he had to hire a new one, if he wanted to Lu Bu could wipe out existence) '''Speed: Irrelevant '(Lu Bu runs as fast as he desires, outran composite Flash who includes the speed from characters such as Savitar and composite Sonic by walking backwards, both were noted to have dosed on high amounts of caffeine before racing him) 'Lifting Strength: LuBupotent '(Threw a guy so fast he ended up breaking the sound barrier, the guy was sent through time and was seen zooming past the side of a plane ''the guy still hasn't landed and has been rumored to have left orbit and is currently heading towards the rumored Planet X, Lu Bu was once challenged to a lifting contest by Orochi who could lift multiple continents at once, the loser wore snake skin for eternity) '''Striking Strength: LuBupotent '(Threw a punch so hard that The One Above All (TOAA) felt it millions of light years away in the Past, Present and Future, One time Lu Bu said "Fuck it." and struck multiple plains of reality out of existence with a flick) 'Durability: Human '(Once crippled after taking a punch from Daio Chan, other then that his durability is 'LuBupotent, '''survived the destruction of multiple realities most of which he was the cause of) '''Stamina: LuBupotent '(Lu Bu never tires) 'Range: LuBupotent '(Once in Lu Bu's sight always in Lu Bu's sight, even if you somehow manage to kill him his ghostly image will still be watching you) '''Standard Equipment: Halberd, His horse Red Hair. Intelligence: LuBupotent '''(Lu Bu is the fundamental concept of knowledge, he had to explicitly detail to god every disaster he wanted on earth, including humans) '''Weaknesses: '''Prefers to use Brute Force. Daio Chan. '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: * EX Attack: Reaches out to grab an enemy. If it connects, Lu Bu with an electrified hand choke slams the enemy to the floor. * Musou - Spirit Bomb (無双天武掌): Roars then thrusts halberd forward, creating a wide, powerful blast of energy and red lightning in a funnel. * Aerial Musou - Armageddon Strike (灰燼撃): While airborne, roars and pounds the ground, hitting enemies in a large radius with a shattering quake. * EX Attack 2: Unleashes a wide slash to the right trailed by red and black streaks, then stomps the ground to generate a dome of destructive energy. * Alternate Musou: Unparalleled Might (天覇無双剣) - A grapple move with two different functions. If this attack is used in front of an enemy, it will cause him to brutally smash the intended target with his weapon charged with energy. In case the move does not connect, he will temporarily gain the effects of hyper armor by unleashing a massive dark force that may also devastate surrounding foes. * Awakening Musou: Does quick broad strikes multiple times in a row. Ends the assault by mercilessly stabbing weapon into the target before causing them to fly away via energy burst. By triggering the extended version, he will start slashing at one side, dragging the closest enemy while surrounded by a menacing aura, and flinging them into the air in time for an upward skewer attack. Others Notable Victories: Most of his verse Future Self (Travelled through time to face himself) The Mary Sue army The Gary Stu army Various other armies Anything that remotely looks like an army Dead or Alive verse Mortal Kombat verse Vegetapotence Chuck Norris Notable Loses: Past Self (Randomly showed up from the past to challenge him) Daio Chan (Once kicked Lu Bu in the dick, he has still yet to recover) Cao Cao (He attacked Lu Bu on a sick day while his guard was dropped... because he was sleeping) Nezha (He ambushed Lu Bu while he was caught off guard, but made the mistake of not checking if Lu Bu was still alive before killing Daio Chan and moving on, after Lu Bu found him again he had to be reconstructed into a cyborg by Susano'o) A small portion of his own verse (Lost on purpose during numerous occasions just to spite the officer in command) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Hax Beyond Hax Category:Humans Category:Armored Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Dynasty warriors Category:Will always be better then you Category:DO NOT PURSUE AT ANY COST! Category:Chi Users Category:Elemental User Category:XxXDeadSmokeXxX's profiles